The Fast and The Furious Eleven
by Ififall
Summary: UFC Fanfiction/ The Ultimate Fighter: The Smashes/Nick Diaz/Brad Scott. Brad's diary got him into trouble with his team, when one guy crosses the line can Nick protect Brad?


A/N: Got this idea from "The Bradley Scott's Diary 2 The Edge Of Reason" poster on Sherdog. Strong Language Adult scenes.

* * *

Val was disgusted. He couldn't look at Brad but Bola could. Brad's diary had been blown out off proportion. When Bolan confronted Brad about it, he handled it like a man. "Come to my room and read the fucking thing" Brad offered. Bola took him up on it. One night when they were alone, Brad slapped his Diary onto Bola's lap. Bola picked it up and read pages of it.

"So?" Brad asked worriedly.

"Look….we're sorry. But you hide shit in this tiny room and….in this house...you know it's gonna get found" Bola said.

"I've learned my lesson…. I won't trust anyone" Brad said.

"Come on Brad….don't be like that" Bola said nudging Brad's thigh with the back of his hand. Before Brad knew it, Bola's hand was crawling up Brad's thigh and into his pants. Brad should have shaken Bola off. But cooped up in this house, it had been a while since he'd had any good attention in this house. Brad's finger's dug into the mattress as Bola masterfully stroked his dick with experienced fingers. Bola's hands were out of Brad's shorts before it got messy.

* * *

Bola left the room in silence and Brad cleaned himself up. When rest of the guys came back, they noticed that Brad and Bola stayed away from each other, but that was expected. Brad's diary had pissed everyone off. With Bola staying quiet, the rest of the guys that Brad had written about were not too happy.

"I can't even look at you man. Neither can Brendan, Mike or Bola. You think you're fucking better than everyone in this house" Val said.

"Val that's not it" Brad said.

"I don't wanna hear it prick" Val said. Val was heated and Brad didn't want to push Val too far. UFC Fan Valentino Petrescu was born in Italy, raised in Rome and was brought to the UK in his teens. He was a Fourth generation Circus performer and travelled all over the world with his family. Juggling in tight tights got a little boring for him and he decided to see what else was out there.

Val found MMA. It was one of his best achievement's getting picked for The Ultimate Fighter: The Smashes-Team Australia VS Team UK.

Now Brad Scott was pissing all over his experience, and Val wasn't going to take crap from him.

* * *

Brad stayed away from most of the guys for most of the night. He came downstairs and read a fight magazine in the pile of magazines when he went to get a glass of water. He opened the tap and didn't hear Val come down the steps. He sat on the sofa's putting the magazine on the table when someone smacked the magazine out of his hand.

"What the…" Brad said.

"What Brad? You gonna use that as your new diary you bitching prick?" Val asked.

"Look Val I just wanna keep out of your way okay?" Brad asked.

"Your words are in my way, how could you disrespect all of us like that" Val asked.

"Val I'm fucking sorry. What do you want from me? I'm not gonna beg you for your forgiveness mate" Brad said.

* * *

"I ain't your mate" Val said. "I'll show you what you are" Val said punching Brad in the face and wrestling him down on the sofa. Val turned Brad over and started to slide his shorts down.

"Val get the fuck off!" Brad yelled. Val punched Brad in the back as he began to take his own pants off and Brad could feel Val's grubby fingers inside of him. A light from upstairs came on and Val jumped off of Brad and pulled his trousers up. One of their team-mates Brendan had come down to get some skin cream.

"You alright Val?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah couldn't be better mate" Val said.

Brendan noticed Brad bleeding on the sofa, but pretended Brad wasn't there. He got the skin cream and went back upstairs.

"If you say anything….." Val said. Brad got up. He put his trainers on and left the house. He wasn't supposed to go, but he couldn't stay there one minute longer. There was one place he could think of. One place that would keep everything secret. A bus ride later and he was walking up to Nick and Nate Diaz's apartment.

* * *

He knocked on the door. Luckily Nick answered. Nick would know what to do.

"What the fuck happened?" Nick asked looking at Brad's shirt.

"I'm in the shit Nick, can I come in?" Brad asked. Nick nodded and let him in. His little brother Nate was asleep upstairs.

"One of my team-mates, Val…..he went crazy" Brad said.

"You can clean up if you want" Nick said. Brad took a quick shower and came down wearing Nick's clothes. "You don't mind do you?" Brad asked. Nick shook his head and they watched Television.

"Thanks…..it got kind of rough with the guys back at the house" Brad said. One of the guys Val, got really mad. He nearly fucked me on the sofa, can you believe that shit?" Brad asked.

* * *

"You gonna tell your coach?" Nick asked.

"No"

"I could _see_ Val" Nick said. "No….no…..I've got this…but thanks" Brad said. "You always know the right things to say" Brad said. Nick nodded and Brad moved closer towards him. "You're a good friend" Brad said awkwardly. He got closer to Nick and slid his hand down Nick's arm.

"Dude….." Nick said.

"You don't want to?" Brad asked. Nick shrugged. Brad leaned forward to kiss him but Nick turned away. Brad got on his knees and slid Nick's shorts off. He was too nervous to look at Nick's face, but didn't see Nick complaining as he stroked his dick. Brad went down on him but before the action could really get started they heard Nick's little brother Nate coming down the stairs. Nick started to get up and Brad got up away from Nick. He sat on the sofa while Nick pulled his trousers up.

"Hi…..you two cool?" Nate asked.

* * *

"Yeah…..Brad's…going" Nick said watching the TV.

Brad got up trying to get a glance from Nick but Nick was back to watching the TV.

It was humiliating but Brad couldn't say anything.

"I'll see you around Nate….and Nick" Brad said. He left and went back to the house. The guys noticed him come back but didn't say anything until he went upstairs.

* * *

"Where has that rat been?" Mike asked.

"Who the fuck cares?" Brendan said.

"Going back to that fucking diary" Val said.

"Val, keep an eye on him" Brendan said. Not caring if Val turned violent on Brad again, like Val did earlier.

"Don't worry guys…I'll keep Brad in line" Val said.


End file.
